<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>标记2补档 by timodamowang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599734">标记2补档</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/timodamowang/pseuds/timodamowang'>timodamowang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JoJo - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/timodamowang/pseuds/timodamowang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>标记2补档</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我—回—来—啦—”你推开据点的门，手里拿着巧克力和开心果口味的双球冰淇淋。那不勒斯的天太热了，即使是夜幕降临，空气中还是散发着一丝热气，明明是在楼下刚买的冰淇淋，现在却有点化了。</p>
<p>你伸出手捏起了T恤下摆的一角，掀起来散热，毫不在意眼前的加丘。加丘盘腿坐在沙发上，看着今晚的球赛。你一脸讨好的爬过去，加丘抽出一秒看了看你，又转头回去看电视。</p>
<p>“想都别想。”加丘说。你不甘心，还想再试一试，“哎呀，这个月组里电费又超预支了，你就把白色相簿叫出来让我凉快凉快嘛。”你的语气不自觉的有些撒娇的意味，激起了加丘一阵鸡皮疙瘩。</p>
<p>加丘默了一会儿，抬手关掉了电视，转头看向你，意味深长。“有时候我觉得你真的不像alpha，o里o气的。”</p>
<p>“真他妈欠操。”</p>
<p>你已经习惯了加丘的这种脾气，rua了一把蓝色的短卷发，引的加丘一阵狂怒。“伊鲁索呢，有他任务。”你左顾右盼的寻找伊鲁索的身影，明明这个点他应该和马吉欧一起在客厅看球赛，但现在两个人都没了身影。</p>
<p>加丘从茶几上拿起一瓶啤酒，常温的啤酒从加丘握上的一瞬间就占满了水气，真凉快。</p>
<p>你盯着白色相簿的猫耳，听他说：“伊鲁索说他不舒服，在房间不出来。”</p>
<p>你大步流星地走到伊鲁索的房间门前，礼貌的敲了敲门，没人回应，然后一脚A了上去。“伊鲁索你怎么回事啊！！！！”咦？人呢？</p>
<p>镜中人。你眼睛瞟向旁边的落地镜，只看见伊鲁索仓皇从他的房间窗户跳了下去，裤子半挂在大腿上。你眯了眯眼睛，想要凑近看清楚镜子里他的床上到底是一滩什么液体。</p>
<p>“那该不会是米青吧......”你看着床上的半透明白色液体，除了内啥应该也不会是别的东西了。“伊鲁索不会是发情了吧？可他是个beta啊。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你来到客厅，心里有些复杂，向加丘询问霍尔马吉欧和普罗休特的去向。他说他俩去酒吧找omega去了，嚯，队长中午刚下的死命令，晚上就赶出去顶风作案，不愧是暗杀组的好秧歌啊。</p>
<p>お前はもう死んでいる。</p>
<p>你打了一通电话给霍尔马吉欧，让他去做一下本该由伊鲁索去的任务。至于普罗休特，你没这个精力去管他，你还要去找伊鲁索呢。</p>
<p>你刚换好鞋子，准备出门找伊鲁索的时候。突然感觉到一阵腿软，身体里仿佛有一股热流，要从腿间流出来。你用手扶着墙，好让自己不会滑落在地板上。</p>
<p>你看了一眼坐在沙发上的加丘，确认他没有发现你的异样后，立刻冲回了自己的房间，锁上了门。</p>
<p>加丘的眼神从你的房门游离回来，白色相簿收回的一瞬间，也停止释放自己的信息素。把喝完的啤酒扔进了垃圾桶，又开了一瓶。</p>
<p>“说了你他妈就是欠操。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“福葛在吗？”你抬头看着接近190的长发男人，还有他那比你还艳丽的紫色口红。你有时候真的觉得自己这个omega，在保养方面真的比不过阿帕基这个alpha。</p>
<p>阿帕基没有抬头，处理着手里的文件，回了你一句：“不在，和乔鲁诺出门谈生意去了。”你应了一声，反正你也不是来找福葛唠嗑的，你是来拿抑制剂的。</p>
<p>你问阿帕基知不知道抑制剂在哪里，阿帕基指了指旁边的保险箱。你让他帮你拿一下，你不知道密码，每次都是福葛给你拿的。</p>
<p>“omega真麻烦。”阿帕基蹲下，打开保险箱，从里面取出一只注射器，正准备递给你。一转头便看到了坐在转椅上双腿打开微微颤抖的你，皮质的坐垫甚至渗出了一丝水渍。</p>
<p>“你别过来。”你阻止了上前查看你的阿帕基，让他把抑制剂丢给你。你忍耐着自己身体冷暖交替的不适感，往手臂的血管立推入抑制剂，冰凉的液体流入你的血管让你感到了一丝放心，但这时突如其来的葡萄酒味让你的神经再一次的紧绷起来。</p>
<p>你猛的抬头看向阿帕基，葡萄酒味的来源。阿帕基的信息素很香，醇厚的让你沉醉，你保留着最后一丝理智让他出去。“抑制剂是完全不够的你知道吗。”阿帕基站在原地说着。</p>
<p>你知道不够，也知道后几个小时的你将会在下体濡湿和收缩中渡过，但你不想被进入或者标记，临时的也不行。</p>
<p>你强忍着下体的空虚，抬头向阿帕基咧出一个微笑，“我今天还要回暗杀组。”如果被临时标记，会被他们闻出来的。阿帕基了然，头也不回的走出门，临走前对你说他不会让任何人进入这个房间的，有需要就喊他，他随时都在。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>思绪回到现在，你躺在你房间的床上，用被子将自己裹的严严实实，生怕你的味道从房间里渗出去一丝。就算现在据点里只有加丘和贝西两个人，你也完全不敢松懈下来。</p>
<p>“这么闷着不怕把自己憋死？”闻声是从你的窗户方向传来的，发情的快感加上内心的害怕，你感觉身体更加敏感了。黑暗中你仿佛可以判断出那人离你只剩下几米。</p>
<p>五米、三米、两米。那人停在你的床边，你闻到了蜜瓜的香甜气息。“我刚出完任务，babyface还没来得及分解，是你自己出来，还是我的宝贝请自去捞你出来呢？”</p>
<p>你没有出去，梅洛尼也没有如他所说用替身把你揪出来，你们就这么僵持着。直到梅洛尼坐在床上从你头顶的缝隙里贴近你。“唔，好香，原来baby你的信息素是这种味道。”你能感觉到梅洛尼含着一小缕你的发丝，像是吮吸着你的信息素，伸出手想要把你揪出来。</p>
<p>梅洛尼不断散发着自己的信息素，勾引着你挣脱束缚，你伸出手搂过梅洛尼纤细的肩膀，把头埋在了他紫色的长发之间。你害怕极了，心里小声嘀咕着不要，直到梅洛尼带着手套的手从被子里伸到你的腿间，隔着内裤摩挲着你的小豆，你舒服的叹息了一声。然后头顶的梅洛尼传来一声轻笑。</p>
<p>梅洛尼不是一个重欲的人，每当发情期的时候他不会同普罗休特和马吉欧一样出去找omega，只会自己在房间里忍受发情的痛苦，或者找一些小电影自己解决。你从没有见过他动情的场景，只有路过他的门前时偶尔能听见里面传来压抑着的喘息声，大概是叼着衣服的下摆，才会发出那种声音。</p>
<p>梅洛尼舔舐着你长年用发丝遮挡起来的腺体，你现在才知道，原来除了普罗休特烟草香的信息素，梅洛尼甜瓜味的信息素也能如此上头。“真是一个di molto的母体。”你能感觉到梅洛尼的牙齿在你腺体周围的皮肤上厮磨着，酥酥麻麻的。</p>
<p>你用最后一丝理智推开了梅洛尼的头，手指插进他淡紫色的发丝里，试图让这个散发着甜腻气息的甜瓜离自己远一点。</p>
<p>梅洛尼伸手敷上你插进他发丝里的手，牵引到自己的嘴边含住了你的手指，模仿性交的动作吞吐起来。“我没有标记的习惯。”说完便就着你双腿间的泥泞不堪插了进去。内壁里的软肉纠缠着梅洛尼的手指，一股热流直直的浇在梅洛尼的手上。</p>
<p>感觉到你热情的回应，梅洛尼又加入了一根手指在你体内抽插着。你耐不住梅洛尼的攻势，抬头咬上了梅洛尼的肩膀，试图缓解自己体内的热浪。</p>
<p>“baby我可没有腺体让你标记。”你这一举动激起了梅洛尼的欲望，他不贪图于AO之间的欢爱，他只喜欢看omega单方面应为床事动情的样子。他喜欢看对方双眼无神求他插入的表情，喜欢看对方自己用手安慰自己的姿态，这比omega的信息素更让他沦陷。</p>
<p>最后，你在他卖力的抽插和腺体边酥麻难忍的厮磨中，哭着攀上了顶峰。</p>
<p>被子也不知道什么时候被丢弃在了地上，孤零零。你倒在床上，头无力的仰着喘着粗气。跪在床上居高临下看着你的梅洛尼用手把浸湿的刘海推了上去，露出了额头。紫色的透明眼罩也堪堪的挂在锁骨上，你盯着眼罩，有点出神。</p>
<p>“di molto。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>